I'm Online!
by RAINBOW.LOVE
Summary: Naruto is now 'Available' Read the hilarious conversations between our beloved ninja as they... Instant message....? oooookkkkkk.....well R&R OMG it has a plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I'M ONLINE!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...or the internet... OO

**Warning:** RATED M FOR A REASON. A/N: I just had to do this fic! The idea came to me awhile ago when a ton of people where badgering me on YIM. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! Oh and check the stories on ShikTani Azraela Alurenia profile she needs reviews bad!!!!

* * *

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Oii! Sasuke-teme!!

**Sharingan-avenger: **...Naruto?!

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Yep! What up...:)

**Sharingan-avenger: **How did you find my username?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **They have everything about you on one of your fansites... even what color your boxers are today... Black...

**Sharingan-avenger: **O.O WTF?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Yep.

* * *

_Sharingan-avenger's status is now 'Go away you weirdos!'_

* * *

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **...ooookkkkkk... xD

**Sharingan-avenger: **Yeaaaahhhh...

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **So WTF? How do you have an instant messanger account?

**Sharingan-avenger: **Orochimaru let me have one.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Weird...

**Sharingan-avenger: **What's weirder is he's on here too.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **WTF:O

**Sharingan-avenger: **Yep... Hey wanna watch me masturbate on my webcam?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **WTF?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SASUKE-TEME!

**Sharingan-avenger: **What? You'll fuck me? Ok!

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **oo Sasuke you've gone crazy huh?

**Sharingan-avenger: **No. I just wish you were her so I could fuck you until you are just a quivering mass of flesh. :)

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **DIE!

**Sharingan-avenger: **Awww! I love you too!

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **SHUT UP!

**Sharingan-avenger: **So you wanna watch me masterbate on my webcam:)

* * *

_**Foxy-sex-kitten has signed out **_

* * *

**Sharingan-avenger: **IM me when you get on again!

* * *

* * *

**_Sharingan-avenger has signed out_ **

* * *

**A/n:** Well? What do you think? I don't have a whole lot of ideas of what should happen next so I'm open to ideas! Review please:) I love you guys!! I promise the next one will be A LOT longer! I PROMISE!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'M ONLINE!

Rating: M Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or the internet... OO

Warning: RATED M FOR A REASON.

A/N: I just had to do this fic! The idea came to me awhile ago when a ton of people where badgering me on YIM. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! Yet another Author note!: Thank you so much tyrranus-3-oiche for the idea for this chapter! -Hugglez and gives cookies and candy-

------------------------------------ Chapter 2 -----------------------------------

**'You have a video message from Sharingan-avenger.'**

----- Video... -----

Sasuke slowly jumped through the small window, the camera bouncing as he held it facing himself.

He glided over to a bed with dark orange covers, the occupant couldn't be seen. Sasuke turned to the camera and put a finger to his mouth in a 'sush'ing motion then turned back around to the person sleeping in the bed comftorably. He pulled back the blankets and sheets to reveal a spikey-haired blonde with tan skin.

("That's me!!!" Naruto exclaimed, edging closer to the computer screen.)

Sasuke delicately rolled the sleeping blonde over and set the camera on the bedstand so it was facing the bed. Sasuke slowly brought his face to Naruto's and pressed his lips gently against the blonde's.

(Naruto gasped).

Soon the blonde reacted and started moaning into the kiss, still asleep, yet he moved an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and ran his toungue along Naruto's jaw line, earning a soft mewling noise from the sleeping boy. Sasuke retraced his licking and placed his lips on Naruto's, nibbling on his bottom lip and earning admittance.

("Oh...my..god..." Naruto choked. 'That's...realy hot...what? No! That's disgusting! Quit getting aroused!' Naruto yelled internaly, trying to will away the growing bulge in his crotch.)

After awhile of playing "toungue war" Sasuke back slightly from Naruto, his lips just barely grazing Naruto's. Naruto whimpered and reached out. "Sorry Naru-chan. Don't worry I'll back." At this he turned to the camera and smirked, reaching out and turning it off.

------------ End of video. ------------

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BUZZ! **

**BUZZ! **

**BUZZ!**

**Sharingan-avenger: **Hi Naruto! Frisky are we:)

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **What the hell was that video?! Using some kind of weird jutsu to make it seem real!

**Sharingan-avenger: **I didn't use any justu Naru-chan. You want me. Admit it. :)

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **WTF!? NO I DON'T:O

**Sharingan-avenger: **Yes you do.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **NO. I. DON'T!

**Sharingan-avenger: **Awww. How cute. :) Denial.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU.

**Sharingan-avenger: **Is that before or after you jack-off thinking about that video?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **DIEEEEEEEEE!

**Sharingan-avenger: **I love you too! Oh yeah, I'm coming over soon to show you how much I love you. :)

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **What?! O-o

-------------------------------------------

**Sharingan-avenger has signed out. **

-------------------------------------------

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **I WILL KILL YOU... O-O

--------------------------------------

A/n: Sooo? REVIEW:) I know I'd say it would be longer but I wanted to get it to you quickly! I love you reviewers! -hugglez- Cookies for reviews! Still open for suggestions and other stuff!(It's meh hacking into this ::shifty eyes:: go to my pro..link wont work lol so type this ShikTani Azraela Alurenia...please


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'M ONLINE!

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or the internet... O-O

Warning: RATED M FOR A REASON.

A/N: I just had to do this fic! The idea came to me awhile ago when a ton of people where badgering me on YIM. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! Another A/N: Thanks go out to my reviewers! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't bother writing! You guys are a ray of sunshine on an otherwise cloudy day.

Thanks go out to, kioku-no-kitsune

kaotic312

Shadow-swordsmanX

Kageshi

Angelas

Nekimo-chan

tyrranus-3-oiche

( My muse! Extra special thanks go to you! )

Foxy-chan09

Tsukuyomi Amaterasu

And S.p.O.d You guys Rock:

Keep reading and reviewing!

-------------------------------------------

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **Hey Naruto!

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Hi Sakura!

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **Turn on your webcam and accept the request I sent you to view mine.

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **I wanna have a video conversation and show you my cute new dress.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Ok...

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Done. Wow that is a cute dress:)

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **Thanks! I bought it earlier today. :)

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **Hey do you know why Sasuke hasn't been on for a couple days? O-o

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **LIKE I CARE! THAT TEME HAS BEEN ALL HORNY AND REALY CREEPY LATELY!!

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **Jeez Naruto. A little touchy, ne?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **QUIT LAUGHING! WE ARE IN A VIDEO CHAT! I CAN SEE YOU!

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **HEY! HEY! STOP IT!

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **Lmao Naruto you look so funny! Your all flushed and angry! XD

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Jvjhdjhgtyhgvfd

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **OMG! SASUKE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NARUTO!? WTF?!

------------------

Naruto screamed as a pair of pale arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You talking to Sakura, Naru-chan?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, his hot breath making chills run up Naruto's spine. Naruto turned, his azure eyes locked with onyx ones. "S-sasuke?" Naruto choked.

Sasuke smirked, pulling his arms away and placing them around Naruto's waist, pulling him away from the computer. Naruto yelped and held onto the desk, trying to type, "Help!" To Sakura. "Go away!" Naruto shouted trying to kick Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, holding Naruto tighter and pulling harder as Naruto's grasp on the desk loosened.

Naruto released the desk and turned in Sasuke's embrace. He wriggled his arms between Sasuke and himself and managed to pry Sasuke off of him. "GET LOST SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted, Kicking Sasuke to the window where he skidded to a halt, still on his feet with his arms in a defensive position. "You're getting better at fighting!" Sasuke cooed, relaxing a bit and stepping to the side to make Naruto's goal of getting him out of the window harder, "I told you I was going to show you how much I loved you!" Naruto growled, grabbing a pillow from his bed and hurling it at Sasuke, hitting him in the head.

"GET OUT YOU HORNY PERVERT!" Naruto catterwalled, throwing pillow after pillow until there were no more on his orange bed. Sasuke laughed and pushed off the pillows that where now covering him. He gasped as a firm grip was placed on the white shirt he was wearing. Naruto grinned menacingly as he lifted Sasuke off of the ground and turned so he could throw him out of the window. "Damn right I've gotten stronger!" Naruto laughed, pushing Sasuke out of the window, watching as Sasuke regained his composure and landed himself on a branch of the tree that was outside of the window. Naruto could barely see Sasuke, it was quite late and the sky had grown very dark.

"Fine. I'll just come back when my little Naru-chan is in better mood. Then I'll show you how much I love you." Sasuke chuckled, jumping down from the tree and heading back to Orochimaru's lair.

------------------------------------------

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Oi! Sakura-chan..?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Sakura chan?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Helloooooo?

**BUZZ! **

**BUZZ! **

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **...Naruto? Are you..ok?

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Yeah. See?! I TOLD YOU!

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Umm Sakura? You look realy scary right now...

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **What?

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **Oh yeah, the webcam.

**Pinkhairedgoddess: **I'm fine. Just a little tired.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Umm...Sakura? Why are you sharpening your kunai? O-O

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **Sakura?

-----------------------------------------

**Pinkhairedgoddess's status is now, 'Taking care of...buisness...' **

-----------------------------------------

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **...umm... Talk to you later Sakura..?

-----------------------------------------

**Foxy-sex-kitten's status is now, 'I am innocent!!' **

----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks again for reading! Please review! The more reviews the faster the update:) Cookies for reviews!( ShikTani Azraela Alurenia hacks again -wearing a black coat and steals a cookie- "This counts as a review for me lol I LOVE IT!!" nihihihihi "Look and review me stories as well!!!-is now gone-) I'm still open for suggestions/comments/etc.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Katie. She passed away yesterday of a rare heart problem that hit her suddenly. I grieve for her. She was an absolutely fantastic person. She's missed GREATLY.  
Katie  
??/??/92-05/2/07

**Title**: I'M ONLINE!

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto...or the internet... O-O

**Warning**: RATED M FOR A REASON.

**A/N**: I just had to do this fic! The idea came to me awhile ago when a ton of people where badgering me on YIM. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH!

**Another A/N**: Thanks go out to my reviewers! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't bother writing! You guys are a ray of sunshine on an otherwise cloudy day. Cookies for,  
Kokiiru-kun, highonpixistixs (I love your username.), Tsukuyomi Amaterasu (Love ya man!), anime.fushigi, Lover Of Animes, AnimeDiva2, tyrranus-3-oiche (MY MUSE! hugglez), Shounen-Ai, Foxy-chan09 (Foxy-chan!), Get Your Own Hanyou (You're so sweet! gives extra cookie), msmf2, poised-geisha (Don't get yourself in trouble:D), YaoiRocks (Thanks Ya-chan! I suppose Amanda chan wanted to review too?), katiedog13, SakuraKissy, and Nekimo-chan! I feel so loved:D

**A/N**: PLEASE DON'T GIVE SOME HOMOPHOBIC REVIEWS. I DON'T NEED YOUR 2 CENTS, OK?! I REALY DON'T APPRECIATE THAT STUFF! THANK YOU.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Pinkhairedgodess: Hey Sasuke-kun... 

Sharingan-avenger: What do you want?

Sharingan-avenger: .

Pinkhairedgodess: Are you at Orochimaru's place right now?

Sharingan-avenger: Umm...why, might I ask?

Pinkhairedgodess: I've got a present for you.

Sharingan-avenger: O.o

Pinkhairedgodess: Well?

Sharingan-avenger: yeah.

Sharingan-avenger: I am.

Pinkhairedgodess: Okay. Stay put.

Pinkhairedgodess: talk to Naruto or something.

Sharingan-avenger: ...okay...

* * *

Pinkhairedgodess's status is now, 'Getting some stuff done...'

* * *

Sharingan-avenger: ...

* * *

Foxy-sex-kitten has now joined the conversation

* * *

Foxy-sex-kitten: WHAT DO YOU WANT TEME?! 

Sharingan-avenger: You.

Sharingan-avenger: but on a different note,

Sharingan-avenger: I wanna ask your oppinion on a katana.

Foxy-sex-kitten: OH NO WAI AM I FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!

Foxy-sex-kitten: NO WEBCAM!

Sharingan-avenger: I'm being serious Naruto.

Sharingan-avenger: I'm considering giving it to you dobe.

Sharingan-avenger: Your birthday is coming up soon, October 10th.

Foxy-sex-kitten: HOW DO U KNOW MY BDAY?!

Sharingan-avenger: Oh don't act surprised.

Sharingan-avenger: I've gotten you a present every birthday, now accept the web-camera request, dobe.

Foxy-sex-kitten: .

Foxy-sex-kitten: FINE. BUT DON'T TRY ANY FUNNY STUFF.

Sharingan-avenger: FUNNY? Love is not a laughing matter Naruto:P

Foxy-sex-kitten: SHUT UP!!! .

* * *

On the webcam...

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he sat back from the brand-new, shiney, Dell computer and reached for the katana that lay beside the desk.  
"No funny stuff!" Naruto's voice rang from the computer. Sasuke was starting to wonder if he should have made it an audio conversation as well.  
"I know!" He retorted, rolling his eyes and moving the long scabbord into view of the webcam. The scabbord was a deep onyx with a bright orangish-red fox with nine tails on the side, crouching down and facing the silver tip.  
Naruto stared, eyes as big as saucers as Sasuke grabbed the silver and red hilt and started pulling the katana out. Naruto marveled at the fact that the hilt seemed to be even more beautiful than the scabbord.  
The hilt was silver with red kanji on it that read, "Bonds".  
Naruto smiled at the thought that Sasuke knew the thing Naruto cherished most in this world where the bonds he held with all of the people he has met.  
Sasuke kept his eyes on the sword as he finished pulling it free from the scabbord, lifting it so Naruto could see the blade well. The blade was equaly beautiful, a bright silver with a red kitsune matching the one on the scabbord on either side.  
"It's beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing his face as close as possible to the computer screen.  
"Glad you like it. I was afraid I'd made the sword-maker make the wrong thing. He wouldn't have stopped apologizing for not making the right thing even though he made what I told him." He sighed, placing the katana back into it's scabbord and setting it back in its resting place by the desk.  
Naruto sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, deep in thought about owning the katana. Sasuke sighed, mimicking Naruto's actions and sitting back, crossing his arms.  
"Why are you letting Orochimaru have your body?!" Naruto yelled, getting angry.  
"Don't worry, I've got a realy good plan. I'm going to-" Sasuke was cut off as pink flashed across the screen, knocking Sasuke to the ground.  
"You gonna corrupt my Naruto!? Gonna convince him to become Orochimaru's pet and leave me!?" Sakura yelled angrily, gripping Sasuke throat and hitting his head repeatedly on the floor.  
"SAKURA-CHAN! LET SASUKE GO! HE MAY DESERVE IT BUT DON'T DO IT!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping from his chair and grabbing the computer screen.  
"NO WAY IN HELL! NARUTO IS MINE!" Sakura screemed, aiming a puch at Sasuke's head. Sasuke easily avoided and knocked Sakura off of him.  
"So you want Naruto as your's as well? Then its a battle for his love!" Sasuke smirked evily, pointed at Sakura who was glaring up at him from the ground.  
"Some battle! There's no chamce of you winning!" Sakura spat, chuckling slightly.  
"Oh we'll see!" Sasuke smirked as Sakura jumped out of the window and ran in the direction of Konoha.  
"Umm..Sasuke?" Naruto called timidly.  
"Yes?" Sasuke looked quizicaly over at the computer.  
"Should I hide?" Naruto asked frightened by the though of Sakura raping him when he slept.  
"How about I come and guard you?" Sasuke smirked, sitting in the desk's chair and raising and eyebrow at the computer screen.  
"Hardly!" Naruto snapped, "I'm going to bed. Are you coming to my birthday party in 5 days?"  
"Wouldn't miss it even for all the power in the world." Sasuke smiled.  
"Yes you would." Naruto retorted grimmly, clicking the button to end the video/audio conversation.

* * *

Foxy-sex-kitten: Good night teme. 

Sharingan-avenger: Sweet dreams.

* * *

Foxy-sex-kitten has left the conversation.

* * *

Mrs.Uchiha: Sasuke!!!! 

Sharingan-avenger: what now?

Sharingan-avenger: didn't I block you?

Mrs.Uchiha: Oh your so funny!

Mrs.Uchiha: )

Sharingan-avenger: ...

Sharingan-avenger: yeah... So what is it Ino?

Mrs.Uchiha: Well, you know Naruto's party is coming up right?

Sharingan-avenger: yeah...

Mrs.Uchiha: WELL we want to give him a... "Special" present.

Sharingan-avenger: I'm listening.

Sharingan-avenger: go on.

Mrs.Uchiha: Welcome to our side...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

RAINBOW.LOVE: WOAH. CLIFFIE!! 

Naruto: I want the katana already!!!! .

RAINBOW.LOVE: Patience Naruto-kun.

Naruto: NOOOOOO! NOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!

RAINBOW.LOVE: breaks crayon

Naruto: uh-oh...

RAINBOW.LOVE: O.O not yellow...

Naruto: backs away

RAINBOW.LOVE: NOOOOO! YELLOWWWWWW!!! T-T

Naruto: s-sorry...

Sasuke: hands RAINBOW.LOVE a new yellow crayon

RAINBOW.LOVE: Yayzer-lazer! goes back to coloring

Sasuke: Review or we will steal all of his crayons... And then he'd probably kill us all...

Naruto: Eep! hides

A/N: COOKIES FOR REVIEWS:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** I'M ONLINE!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...or the internet... O-O

**Warning:** RATED M FOR A REASON.

**A/N:** I just had to do this fic! The idea came to me awhile ago when a ton of people where badgering me on YIM. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH!

Cookies go to,

Tsukuyomi Amaterasu- Thanks Nathan-koi. :3

alternitive to liability- Here's your wish. :D

Hiroishima- Glad you like it!

msmf2- Sorry it took so long! T-T MY BEST FRIEND DIED! That's a good excuse if I've ever heard one.

YaoiRocks- I LURVE YOU YA-CHAN!!! AND AMANDA-CHAN TOO! TT-TT YOU'RE TOO NICE!

threeBOWLSofRAMEN- You realy like Naruto-kun, ne? Its good to have a passion! x3

katiedog13- I'll try to keep Sasuke-kun safe! Is your name Katie? If so you have the same name as my friend who died last Monday. So I'll give you an extra cookie. -Hands extra cookie-

flush-pink- You're so nice! Thanks for the love!

Nekimo-chan- What happened to ya? Lol.

waterlogged27- Glad you liked it!

LQ- Awwww. Never let them get you down! My family is horrible, lol. -hands extra cookie-

Ookami Aya- I'll try to include a lot of Ino in the next chapter for ya, k?

animecorps- Yay! 10/10! I woulda thought like... 4/10 tops. Lol.

Get Your Own Hanyou- YAY! G.Y.O.H!! I MISSED JOO! T-T -Glomps-

pinktangerine150- Here ya go! thanks for the review!

ahmenet- Not the cereal! -Hides cereal-

Tyrranus-3-Oiche- YAAY!! I missed ya! glad to hear from you!! -huggles and gives extra cookie-

You guys kick serious ass! Love ya!

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T GIVE SOME HOMOPHOBIC REVIEWS. I DON'T NEED YOUR 2 CENTS, OK?! I REALY DON'T APPRECIATE THAT STUFF! THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Special chapter: Akatsuki is online...**

* * *

-Chapter Five-

* * *

Mr.Sex has joined the conversation

* * *

+Arts+A+Bang+ has joined the conversation

* * *

-Puppeteer- has joined the conversation

* * *

Tobis.A.Good.Boy has joined the conversation

* * *

Zetsu ((Black vs White)) has joined the conversation

* * *

FishStix has joined the conversation

* * *

$Money$Man$ has joined the conversation

* * *

XXReaperXx has joined the conversation

* * *

**Leader:** Welcome. 

**Mr.Sex:** Thank you.

**FishStix:** Thank you.

**Leader:** yes well enough with that stuff.

**Leader:** Your next mission has been canceled

**Mr.Sex:** ...

**FishStix:** Why?

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** OH NOES! TT-TT

**Arts+A+Bang+:** Shut up Tobi.

**-Puppeteer-:** Don't bother Deidara...

**$Money$Man$:** May I leave then? I have a bounty to collect.

**XXReaperXx:** Money money money! -rolls eyes-

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** TOBI WANTS TO DU A MISSUN!

**Arts+A+Bang+:** Your spelling sucks...

**-Puppeteer-:** Deidara...

**Leader:** Well that's all. Goodbye.

* * *

Leader has left the conversation

* * *

$Money$Man$ has left the conversation

* * *

XXReaperXx has left the conversation

* * *

**Mr.Sex:** Bye Kisame. 

**FishStix:** Bye Itachi. Bye guys.

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** BYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Arts+A+Bang+:** Bye.

**Zetsu ((Black vs White)):** Bye

**-Puppeteer-:** Bye.

* * *

**Mr.Sex:** Hello Otouto. 

**Sharingan-avenger:** What the hell do you want?

**Sharingan-avenger:** how'd you find my username?

**Mr.Sex:** I LOVE YOU!! -HUGGLEZ-

**Sharingan-avenger:** ...

**Sharingan-avenger:** You aren't Itachi...

**Mr.Sex:** oh but I am!

**Sharingan-avenger:** ...

**Mr.Sex:** JUST BECAUSE I AM SO COLD TO YOU WHEN WE MEET AND I KILLED OUR WHOLE CLAN,

**Mr.Sex:** I CAN'T LOVE YOU?!

**Sharingan-avenger:** Weirdo...

**Mr.Sex:** THAT'S NOT WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO CALL ME!

**Mr.Sex:** CALL ME ANIKI!!! TT-TT

**Sharingan-avenger:** INCESTUAL, COLD, SADISTIC, EVIL, CRAZY, BASTARD.

**Mr.Sex:** CALL ME ANIKI!!! TT-TT

**Mr.Sex:** Well your the same anyways,

**Mr.Sex:** save the evil and sadistic

**Mr.Sex:** If I'm a bastard so are you. But our parents where married otouto.

**Sharingan-avenger:** O.O

**Sharingan-avenger:** BLIND, FREAKY, GOTH, SHADY, WEIRDO

**Mr.Sex:** Love you too otouto.

* * *

Sharingan-avenger has left the conversation

* * *

**Mr.Sex:** I'll be seeing you again soon Otouto.

* * *

Sharingan-avenger's status is now, 'I hate siblings...'

* * *

Mr.Sex's status is now, 'I love siblings...'

* * *

Sharingan-avenger's status is now, 'Hiding from Blind freaks..'

* * *

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** Itachi..? 

**Mr.Sex:** Yes Tobi-san?

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** umm...can I ask you something?

**Mr.Sex:** sure...

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** How do you feel about Tobi?

**Mr.Sex:** ...why..?

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** TOBI WANTS TO KNOW! XP

**Mr.Sex:** You're okay...

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** yay! -hugglez-

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** gtg

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy: **senpai (1) is yelling again... TT-TT

**Mr.Sex:** bye

* * *

Tobis.A.Good.Boy's status is now, 'But Tobi is a good boy!'

* * *

**1-** Senpai is a japanese name suffix that is used by Tobi to reffer to Deidara. it litteraly means, "one who came before". it is used to reffer to people of a higher class, etc.

**

* * *

**

**A/n:** Sorry about the short chapter! Its just kinda to introduce the usernames and create some conflict, etc. But man that was a lot of status' and joining/leaving! TT-TT  
My hands are tired!

**Itachi:** What the hell have you done to me? I'm totaly out of character.

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** Actualy, that was in character. It will make itself clear later.

**Sasuke**: -watches Itachi carefully-

**Itachi:** except that whole incest thing sounds kinda cool...

**Sasuke:** O.O -runs and hides-

**Itachi:** -smirks-

**Tobi:** -appears out of nowhere- HIIIIII!!!!!!!!

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** ZOMG!!! ITS TOOOOBIIIIIIII!!!! -Glomps Tobi-

**Tobi:** RAINBOW.LOVE! HEWWO!!!

**- RAINBOW.LOVE and Tobi have a glomp/huggle fest-**

**Naruto:** Review or we will steal RAINBOW.LOVE's Pocky!!

**Itachi:** O.O

**Tobi:** OH NOES!!

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** O.O death...

**Naruto:** YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

**Naruto:** if we steal his pocky he will probably hit us all with a dried up pineapple:O

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** Or I will spread nasty rumors about you being with Orochimaru...ewwwww... :P

* * *

**A/N: COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!!**

**

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** I'M ONLINE!

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...or the internet... O-O

**Warning:** RATED M FOR A REASON.

**A/N:** I just had to do this fic! The idea came to me awhile ago when a ton of people where badgering me on YIM. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH!

Cookies go to,

Angelas- As you and many other people must know by now.. I LOVE TOBI. x3 -Glomps Tobi then hands Angelas a cookie-

Get Your Own Hanyou- I'm SORRY. TT-TT BUT SHORT CHAPTERS ARE SO EASY!!

katiedog13- What up?! Lol. Thanks for the review. I'm glad I'm able to talk to ya more! ;D

Insomnia On High- I LOVE TOBI TOO!!!!!!!!!! -goes all lovey-dovey on Tobi- AND YAY WAFFLES!!!!! HOW'D YA KNOW I LOVE WAFFLES: lol.

Tsukuyomi Amaterasu- Thanks Nathan-koi. I'm glad you liked them. I may have a few characters change their usernames. Depends what people say. ;D

Ookami Aya- Who cares about intelligence?! Let's go all fangirl/fanboy!! -Runs after Tobi, Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, and Leader-

Foxy-chan09- Lol. But ya have to think that perhaps Sasuke deserves it..he DID leave poor Naruto and abandon the village...but yeah. You don't hat Itachi do you?! TT-TT I love poor Itachi. -nuzzles Itachi-

YaoiRocks- Thanks Ya-chan! -glomps/huggles back- your like a role-model... -hinata blush-

idhaimp- You like Tobi too?? -holds onto a chair to breath, trying not to go all fanboy mode-

threeBOWLSofRAMEN- Hey. I'm kinda afraid to do Uchihacest because aloooot of people are against it... -sighs- I'm not sure...

flush-pink- you're so sweet. ;D Thanks for all the adds. Let's see if there's more Naruto...

animecorps- YAY. Glad to hear from you agaiiiin! -hugglez- anyways, I hope you like the new chapter.

msmf2- awww. And you spelled it right! ;D A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I. Lol.

Gaara'sDarkHeart92- You want me to FINISH? ..so you want me to end it already?! Lol.

**PLEASE STOP THIS WHOLE COPYING THING. THOSE WHO ARE DOING IT ARE OBVIOUS. ESPECIALY WHEN YOU MAKE THE SAME JOKES/REFFERANCES. PLEASE DON'T COPY. IT MAKES ME FEEL SICK AND SAD AND RIGHT NOW I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS STORY BECAUSE ITS JUST GOING TO BE COPIED, AND IT JUST FEELS STUPID. YOU'RE HURTING ME AND I REALY DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T DO IT ANYMORE.  
**I'm not sure I will continue this...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Foxy-sex-kitten has signed on**_

* * *

**Sharingan-avenger:** Hey Naruto. 3 days. 

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** NO DUH. :(

**Sharingan-avenger:** Aww, what's wrong?

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** Ino keeps asking me weird questions,

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** I keep getting weird messages from someone called Mr.Sex.

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** And Sakura has been following my every move when I leave the house..

**Sharingan-avenger:** That skank... X(

**Sharingan-avenger:** and Mr.Sex is just Itachi.

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** JUST ITACHI?? O-O ITACHI HAS BEEN ASKING ME ALL OF THOSE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE PARTY?! I THOUGHT IT WAS SAI OR MAYBE KAKASHI-SENSEI.

**Sharingan-avenger:** ...

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** NOW I'll HAVE TO BE EXTRA CAREFULL! HE KNOWS WHEN AND WHERE THE PARTY IS!!

**Sharingan-avenger:** ...

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** AND NO FIGHTING!!! I DON'T WANT BLOOD ON MY CARPETS!!

**Sharingan-avenger:** ...

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** OH GREAT INOS BACK...BRB

**Sharingan-avenger:** K

* * *

**Mrs.****Uchiha:** Hi Naruto!

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** HI INO.

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** damn caps lock...

**Mrs.Uchiha:** ANYWAYS,

**Mrs.Uchiha:** What do you like in boys?

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** I DON'T LIKE BOYS. .

**Mrs.Uchiha:** ...QUIT IT WITH THE DENIAL AND TELL ME!!!

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** O-O On the inside or the out?

**Mrs.Uchiha:** OUT.

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** Silky hair, not too long, lighter skin, not sickly pale, and...that's about it...

**Mrs.Uchiha:** Thank you

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** WHY ARE YOU ASKING THESE THINGS?

**Mrs.Uchiha:** Oh no reason. :)

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** ...Why did I give you an invitation...

**Mrs.Uchiha:** AH! HOW RUDE!

* * *

_Mrs.Uchiha's status is now, 'Working on my plan'_

* * *

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** Wtf?

* * *

_Mrs.Uchiha has left the conversation_

* * *

_Sharingan-avenger has joined the conversation_

* * *

**Sharingan-avenger:** Sooooo?

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** T3T

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** THAT WOMAN IS EVIL

**Sharingan-avenger:** Most women Naru-chan. Most women

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** ASKING ME WHAT I LIKE IN GUYS!!

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** WTF IS WITH THAT!!??

**Sharingan-avenger:** ...That has nothing to do with our plan...

**Sharingan-avenger:** Brb

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** k...

* * *

**Sharingan-avenger:** INOOOOO

**Mrs.Uchiha:** SASUKE-KUUUN:3

**Sharingan-avenger:** Wtf?!

**Sharingan-avenger:** Have you changed the plan!!??

**Mrs.Uchiha:** Only a little.

**Mrs.Uchiha:** I cant tell you because you'll go all emo and crazy.

**Mrs.Uchiha:** but I LOVE YOU.

**Sharingan-avenger:** -.- BITCH PLEASE

**Sharingan-avenger:** I wont let you do what I think you're doing

**Mrs.Uchiha:**... :)

* * *

_Sharingan-avenger has left the conversation_

* * *

**Sharingan-avenger:** Naruto

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** yes?

**Sharingan-avenger:** I've gotta start going now so I can make it to the party.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **okay.

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **see ya in 3 days or less. :)

**Sharingan-avenger:** Bye

**Sharingan-avenger:** I LOVE YOU NARU-CHAN

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** get going... -.-

* * *

_**Sharingan-avenger has signed out**_

* * *

**Mr.Sex:** Naruto-kun 

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** YOU!!!

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!

**Mr.Sex: **I'm Uchiha Itachi.

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** YES!!

**Mr.Sex:** I would have told you if you had asked

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** ...JHBLKJHGFD

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** DONT JOO DAIR COME TO MEI PARTY!!!1!!1

**Mr.Sex:** ...I dont even WANT to decipher that horrible atrocity

**Foxy-sex-kitten: **I MEAN IT!

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** DONT YOU DARE COME!

**Mr.Sex:** Awww

**Mr.Sex:** Naruto-kun must have gotten upset by my foolish otouto

**Foxy-sex-kitten:** GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!11!!!!1!!

* * *

_Mr.Sex's status is now 'See ya soon! ;D'_

* * *

_Foxy-sex-kitten's status is now 'NO I WONT!'_

* * *

_Mr.Sex's status is now 'Yes you will'_

* * *

**_Foxy-sex-kitten has signed out_**

* * *

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** Itachi-san?

**Mr.Sex:** yes Tobi-san?

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** I heard you were planning on going to see the kyuubi vessel

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** May I go with you?

**Mr.Sex:** ...How come your spelling is good and you're using correct grammer suddenly?

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** You didnt answer my previously stated question.

**Mr.Sex:** sure.

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy: **Thank you

**Tobis.A.Good.Boy:** gtg

**Mr.Sex:** no! Wait!

* * *

_**Tobis.A.Good.Boy has signed out**_

* * *

_Mr.Sex's status is now 'GODDAMMIT!'_

* * *

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** Well there ya go! 

**Tobi:** is the party next?

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** -glomps Tobi and pets his head- of course my Tobi-chan

**Tobi:** -purrs-

**Itachi:** ...

**Itachi:** -takes Tobi -

**Tobi:** OwO?

**Itachi:** SAVE ANY OF THAT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. EXCEPT NOT ON TOBI.

**Tobi:** OwO?

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** MY TOBBIIIIIII!! TT3TT  
-tries to get Tobi back-

**Tobi:** OwO?

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** WHY ARE YOU SO PROTECTIIIVE? -grins-

**Tobi:** OwO?

**Itachi:** ...

**Tobi:** OwO?

**Itachi:** JUST REVIEW PEOPLE! OR ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER AND NO PARTY NEXT! REVIEW LIKE MAD!

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** Or I'll make a horrible "Office Space" refference.

**Tobi:** OwO?

**Tobi:** I BELIEVE YOU HAVE MY STAPLER.

**RAINBOW.LOVE:** SAVE IT FOR LATER! THATS THE ONE I WANTED TO USE TOBI-CHAN! TT3TT

* * *

**REVIEW FOR A PARTY**

* * *

**Also you are welcome to IM me on YIM my user name is ivy(underscore)like(underscore)cows**

Just replace (underscore) with actual underscores. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Title: I'm online

**Rating: m**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. D: thanks for reminding...**

**Warning: RATED M FOR A REASON**

**A/n: thanks go to,**

Rekuushi Roe- I would but…..I hate OCs…. D:

RepentshadowsGirl- thanks for the love! I'm glad you liked it! :D

xXoro-chanXx- thanks

SakuraKissy- Yes Tobi does :D and he's miiiiine xO

Nekimo-chan- xD

xKakashiloverx- thanks for the support

Get Your Own Hanyou- XD true. Love ya GYOH.

animecorps- thanks

ObsessiveCompulsive5699- here ya go

Temashika-kun- here you go as well ;D

Tyrranus-3-oiche-NOOOOO!! DDDDD: -holds Tobi protectively-

Angelas- YOU HAVENT MESSAGED ME BACK!! DDD:

Dayxxdreamer- thanks

Ahmenet- Thanks : it was kinda like,"NOOO NOW I MUST CHANGE Tobi!! DDDX" but now I'm good because I role-play him in a club I made and I've made a whole story for it and stuff

Hypergirl321- I LOVED the whole 'corner of woe' thing!! xDD I've been using it at school. Lol.

Katiedog13- thanks xD talk to me more! Come on yahoo more DX

Foxy-chan009- I'm mad at you right now Pein…. You HAVE to be avoiding me, Konan, Sasori, SOMEONE… people don't just stay offline for MONTHS.

naru-chan13- thank you! '

YaoiRocks- yes you are ./. –feels embarrassed now-

threeBOWLofRAMEN- thank you Vee D:

Tsukuyomi Amaterasu: arigato Nathan-kun……….

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

The party

* * *

_Foxy-sex-kittens status is now, 'Having my party'_

Naruto ran around the small house Iruka had moved him into as too keep an eye on the boy, starting to hyperventalate as he panicked about being ready for the guests too come. He checked the snack table for the 1000th time that day to see there were still chips, soda, and everything else a snack table needs.

Next Naruto ran to his room to look in his mirror and see he still looked the same, dressed in tight black skinny leg jeans, a baby blue wife-beater, and wearing his hokage necklace. He sighed, feeling that he had finished yet had nothing else to occupy himself. He walked out with a bored look and plopped on the couch to stare at the wall.

'Bored bored bored as a lord. Fuck fuck fuck a duck, the animal, not Sasuke and his duck hair. Nothing to do, nothing to do, beat me with a shoe. Wall, wall, I wish I were tall…' Naruto sang boredly in his mind, wishing the wall would collapse just for something to entertain himself.

Iruka walked slowly into the room, looking at Naruto with a slightly concerned look, "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" he asked, fixing the sleeve of the grey turtleneck he was wearing. He slowly walked up to the couch to look down at the blonde.

"I've got nothing to do…" Naruto pouted, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's only about 20 minutes before guests arrive, deal with it." Iruka sighed, sitting down himself and turning the TV on to watch Montel (1).

* * *

Meanwhile…



Itachi slowed to a stop as he suddenly realized the orange masked baka was no longer able to be sensed, he turned and slowly glanced around, keeping calm. Scanning the forest around him for any sign of movement that could be the young man.

"Tobi-san……?"

"TOBI CAUGHT A SQUIRREL!!" came the cheerful reply as the young masked man jumped down from the tree branches near Itachi, and in his hands, wriggling around, was indeed; a squirrel.

"……." Itachi stared at him, grasping onto his stoic demeanor for dear life.

Tobi stood there, holding the squirrel out in his gloved hands, practically oozing, ":D".

He made an almost girlish giggle before bending down and letting the squirrel go, watching as it scampered away and climbed another tree, running as fast as his tiny little legs would carry him. Itachi felt kinda sorry for the squirrel.

"BYE CARLOS!! :D" Tobi called after the squirrel.

"…..Carlos?" Itachi asked, he couldnt help it, Tobi made him too curious.

"Yeah! Like tacos!" Tobi smiled behind his mask, it being obvious by the aura of happiness he radiated.  
Itachi remained silent as he slowly turned and started heading, once again, to their destination shortly followed by Tobi.

Naruto was awoken from his short nap on the couch by a light knocking on the door. He slowly dragged himself off of the couch and made his way through the dining room, front room and to the door, opening it slowly after running a hand through his hair to rid himself of any bed-head (or couch-head…. O-o)

He smiled gently as Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino stood in front of him, dressed ready for a party. Ino, in a light green sundress with green sandals, and a white flower in her hair. Shikamaru just almost the same as always other than instead of his fishnet shirt he was now wearing a forest green tank top. And Choji was covered in crumbs, that's an improvement.

"presents go on the table next to the snack table!" Naruto grinned, stepping back and holding the door open more so that the new guests may come in. he watched as Ino, followed by Shikamaru and then Choji, walked in and over to the table, setting their individual gifts down and heading towards the living room.

"can I turn some music on?" Ino called, like it mattered, she was already putting a cd into the stereo, waiting a moment before changing it until it played 'Soulja boy' ( D: so tired of that song)

Naruto was just about to close the door when almost everyone else he had invited started pouring in, setting their presents down on the table and heading either to the living room or to the kitchen. Naruto sighed and slowly closed the door, going to mingle; after all, he WAS the host.

Itachi came to a halt and tilted his head back to look up at the top of the house, slowly scanning it as he drew his eyes all the way down it.

"I don't see a good way to sneak in…." he mumbled, half to himself.

"TOBIS GOT ONE!" Tobi replied happily, walking around Itachi to the other side of the house and pointing at an opening to the attic.

"….good job Tobi-san." He nodded.

"Say it. w" Tobi crossed his arms over his chest.

Itachi sighed heavily.

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Tobis a good boy..."

Tobi giggled like a girl and jumped onto the roof to swing into the opening.

'Why did I say yes… ?' Itachi thought to himself, sighing and shgking his head as he followed Tobi.

* * *

Naruto was having a nice conversation with Shikamaru about clouds..okay let's admit it he was so bored he wanted to stab himself, but he kept a close eye on Ino to make sure she wouldn't pull something, when the door knocked again.

He nodded a slight 'be right back' to Shikamaru as he opened the door only to be knocked to the ground by Sasuke, Sasuke smirking down at him.

'you've gotten slow.' Sasuke stated coolly.

"OH YEAH? AND YOU'VE GOTTEN FAT!" Naruto retorted, pushing Sasuke off, "why were you so late??"

"I had to change a few things to something I had planned..." at this he threw a glare up at Ino who was at the moment dancing with a soda in hand.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood, brushing off and heading back to Shikamaru only to be grabbed by the shoulder and turned around, having Sasuke press his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened and went to push Sasuke away when suddenly a ton of people in long black cloaks came through the door.

'The Akatsuki…?!'



* * *

**To be continued**

RAINBOW.LOVE: well there ya go! Sorry its so short.. I decided to cut it there for dramatic effect… and I had to do this in like 3 hours because I was gonna lose my only chance to post it Dx

RAINBOW.LOVE: BUT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL USE MY FILLER CHAPTERS POWER AGAINST JOO D:

COOKIES FOR REVIEWS X3


End file.
